Growing Up
by RobotNinjaParadise
Summary: This story follows Mario and Luigi's life starting as kids. They will face their first bully, their first day, and their first love. Might change to rated T. LuigiXDaisy MarioXPeach


Well our story begins with our two boys and their first day at Kindergarten.

"Go on my boys, it is time for school." said their father

"Father, do I have to go?" asked Luigi

"Come on boy, it will be fun" said their father while rubbing his head.

"I almost forgot, your mother made these for this special occasion." said their father

He was holding two hats with M and L on them.

Mario and Luigi put the hats on.

"Thank you dad." said Mario

"Now remember boy, your mother and I are in those hats." said their dad

"Wait you are!" said Luigi as he checked inside.

"No, what I mean is if you ever get scared you can think about us using those hats." said their dad

They all said their goodbyes, Mario and Luigi were both in the playground now.

"Mario look at that it's a swing." said Luigi amazed

"You are right Luigi, hey we should go on." said Mario

"Sure!" said Luigi with excitement in his voice.

Luigi and Mario began to swing. Mario was swinging higher than Luigi.

"Ha ha Luigi come on swing higher." said Mario

"Oh come on Mario I am afraid." said Luigi

Mario then stopped "How about I push you." said Mario and began to do so.

"Hey stop!" shouted Luigi frightened

Mario began to push him higher and higher. A girl walked up to Mario. The girl had brown hair, and was wearing an orange shirt and skirt.

"Hey is he your brother?" asked the girl

"Yes." said Mario

"How about I push him?" asked the girl

"Sure." said Mario

"Mario stop!" shouted Luigi

"I did." said Mario standing in front of Luigi's view

"Wait who is pushing?" asked Luigi

"She is." said Mario

"Oh." said Luigi

"And you know what that means, you have cooties." said Mario

"Cooties ill!" shouted Luigi

Luigi then decided to jump of the swing, and began to run only to trip over his shoelace.

"Ow." said Luigi with tears in his eyes

"Are you okay?" asked the girl

"Get away, you are gonna give me cooties." said Luigi

"Cooties, what is that?" asked the girl

"It is a thing you can give to boys that will make us sick." said Mario

"Oh my, I did not know." said the girl

"Come on Daisy." said a blonde hair girl wearing a pink shirt and skirt.

"Ok." said Daisy as she left

"Pwomise me Mario that we will never have to hang out with girls." said Luigi

"I will." said Mario

"Come on in class." said the teacher

"Alright class, I want you to introduce yourself and say something about yourself." said

"I am Mario, and I like to play sports," said Mario

"I am Luigi, and I like to play Pokemon" said Luigi

"I am Daisy, and I love to play Pacman" said Daisy

"Hi my name is Peach, and I love to draw." said Peach

The class went on and on.

That day after school

Daisy asked her parents if cooties were real her parents responded no.

Daisy knew the two boys were lying.

Luigi would later ask his parents about the cooties. His parents told him that Mario was just messing with him. Luigi knowing this, still had some fear that he could catch this fake illness.

Surprisingly Mario does not play an important role yet.

We skip to third grade.

Luigi was at the park.

"Hey give me back my hat." said Luigi

"Why should I?" asked the boy in the purple hat.

"Because it is mine Waluigi." said Luigi

Waluigi then pushed Luigi to the ground.

"Hey leave him alone!" shouted Daisy

"Ha Luigi, you are gonna have your girlfriend save you." said Waluigi teasing him

"She is not my girlfriend." said Luigi

Daisy then threw a ball at the making him drop it.

"You are just a big meanie." said Waluigi running away

"Hmm he is just all talk." said Daisy

"Wow." whispered Luigi

"What did you say?" asked Daisy

"I said wow, that was so awesome what you did." said Luigi

"Ohh it was nothing, bullies like him are all talk anyway." said Daisy

"Hi my name is Luigi." said Luigi

"I remember you from class, my name is Daisy." said Daisy

"You wanna go down the slid?" asked Luigi blushing

"Sure!" shouted Daisy

Mario was at the park playing tether ball with a boy named Josh.

"Ahh yeah, I win again." said Mario

"Oh man you must have cheated, I am leaving. said Josh

"Fine, whatever loser." said Mario

Mario began to whack the ball by himself.

"Hey, can I play." asked Peach

"I don't see why not." said Mario

Mario slammed the ball as hard as possible, Peach managed to hit it back smacking Mario in the face.

"Ouch!" shouted Mario rubbing his nose

"Oh are you alright. I am sorry." said Peach

"You hit hard for a girl." said Mario

"Um thanks." said Peach

"Hi my name is Mario." he said

"My name is Peach." she said

Well I would like to know what you think about this. This is more or less a test run of the series.


End file.
